NoLife Queen
by Halamee2559
Summary: Cursed to walk the Earth as a girl, Alucard's only wish is to be free from his torment. Until one day, he meets Walter... Girlycard x Walter AU


_AN: This is something I've wanted to try out since reading The Dawn. Girlycard, as everyone has taking to calling him/her, is going to be only that: a girl. There will be other release states of course, but all of them will be towards the feminine side of things. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Hellsing is the rightful property of Kouta Hirano and Young King Ours. _

_

* * *

_

**Fall From Grace**

_All flesh is like grass… all human glory is like grass flowers._

_The grass withers, the flowers fade._

_But the world of our Lord endures forever._

The graveyard had not been the soundest of places to engage in combat, thought Dracula inconsolably. By some calamitous oversight, he had fought Abraham Van Hellsing upon holy ground, nullifying his powers and making him no more than a mere mortal with a panged heart full of regret.

Perhaps it was a slight of hand, repentance for turning his back on God. Or maybe it was the punishment of karma for all the lives he'd taken wrongfully for so many years; who could say.

All his unnatural life, he'd just wanted to watch the world burn to ashes, locking away thy heart in a cold, forgotten place that could not torment him. And for centuries, he had prevailed.

There was nothing in the world of existence that could have changed him so.

Nothing… nothing…

Except, Mina…

Upon her innocent gaze for the very first time, she had torn him asunder, shattering the very chains burying that precious emotion down inside him. It was like all the resistance he'd ever had was dispelled by the young beauty.

And so, he had fallen again for the second time… into that warm comfort of a woman he'd once loved.

_It was never meant to be…_

…_For the No-Life King…_

"Have I been…, bested, sir?" the undead king asks. His once proud fortitude had been struck down like a meager pile of bones before the famed vampire hunter. In Vlad's mind, he was an absolute mockery of his former self, a bastard whelp who couldn't even bring himself to fight this truly despicable man leering down on him…

Van Hellsing glared down at the Count with utter contempt on his weathered visage, lips drawn back in vengeful scorn baring white teeth.

"Yes. You are bested…" he declared, his eyes gleaming with vengeance. "…There is not a nightmare you will be waking from. Your castles have been plundered. Your dominions lost and in ruin… and your servants reduced to nothing but ashes."

Vlad hated this---To be staked in the heart by some self-righteous crusader, spewing his Lord's faith like a divine figure of enlightenment upon the lands. Oh how he wished to rid the earth of this scum.

"-And the girl you love has fled from this place forever more," his fierce blue eyes became darker, more focused. "…She will never be yours Count."

Golden red depths remained unshaken by empty threats, though Dracula's resolve against the loss of blood and intense pain were fast tiresome.

Abraham had apparently taken offense to the lack of demonstration, and as such had stooped to the long-haired vampire's level, gritting his teeth. He bellowed in anger as his fist collided with the wooden stake, driving it deeper…

'-!!'

Fire lanced throughout the No-Life King, his eyes snapping open as the pain brought a breaking cry from within his lungs. The force from the impact had hurtled him into the air, pitching backwards with gouts of blood arcing away from his mouth.

Death, at this point, he imagined, would be the only salvation he had left to hope for.

Gloved hands gripped him by the collar, sparing him the fall. Only to be hauled up like a rotting corpse once again. Vlad's youthful countenance was marred with red streaks from his lips, ebony bangs draping over glowing orbs.

"You are judged, and found wanted vampire king," the hunter derided, shaking him zealously. "You have nothing. You _are _nothing!"

Vlad could only stare back, scoffing at the laughable gesture to threaten the vampire's life further. What could he possibly hope to achieve by this? Invoke fear into someone that had none?

Little did he know, that this would be the second time Vlad would regret his actions eternally anew.

"From this day forth," Van Hellsing began, "You will be cursed to gaze upon the world as the very object of your desires. Born into servitude as a slayer of the night; forever to walk the earth as the shadow of your former self…"

Vlad was unbelieving. He… he wouldn't dare!

The hunter's eyes hardened as he leered closer to the vampire's face, "And with your beauty, you shall be haunted of your memories till the end of all time…"

_True to his word, Vlad had become the slave of the Hellsing family; humanity's last bastion of hope against the coming darkness of Hell itself._

_A witch of the darkest arts from the deepest realms of the Earth placed a curse upon thee. The vampire known as Cunt Dracula was no more. In his place, a beautiful young lady with unfettered ebony hair that cascaded to the ground like a shimmering waterfall, lavish tousled bangs like drapes over her face; whose faultless features were lean and divine; whose eyes now shone with the innocence and purity of an untainted virgin. Her body was supple and sultry, her curves beyond magnificent. _

_And for the next fifty-one years, she would endure all the envy, lust and shame of being…_

…The No Life-Queen.

* * *

_AN: This is only the prologue, so keep that in mind. The best is yet to come!_


End file.
